Community:Emergency Response: Liberty County
Introduction Emergency Response: Liberty County is an emergency services roleplay game (directly quoted in the description of the game), developed and owned by the Roblox group Police Roleplay Community. The current cost (constantly changing) to access the game is 220 Robux (R$). It is one of the most popular emergency roleplay games on the website, having around 100 to 1000 players playing the game on average, as a result of the game being active. Emergency Response: Liberty County is a game about emergency services in the fictional place of Liberty County. You can be a civilian, police officer (city and county), and a firefighter. You can have cars, guns, and more! The choice is yours in Liberty County. To watch the complete 20-minute gameplay preview, click here. (not updated, more features are in the game than what's in the preview.) Teams The current teams you can choose are Civilian, River City Police, Liberty County Sheriff, '''and '''River City Fire & Rescue. '''It is '''unknown if more teams will be added. Team benefits Each team gets their own benefits. Every team gets a cell phone, '''which can be used to '''call any player on the server and emergency services. The civilian team has no extra benefits right now. Both police teams (city and county) get the following benefits: A uniform '''(depends on the team), '''handcuffs '''to arrest '''wanted players, a taser '(only works on wanted players), a '''radar gun '(catches speeders as quoted in the game), a 'flashlight, '''a '''citation book '(give citations to people, self-explanatory), a 'police riot shield '(no gamepass required), and a 'Mobile Data Terminal '(MDT, lets you check '''active warrants. lets you check player/vehicle records, and active calls). The firefighter team'' gets the following benefits: a '''ladder,' a fire hose, 'a '''flashlight, '''a '''chainsaw '(has no use except roleplay), and an 'MDT '(no warrants or records function). Notice: 'The firefighter team cannot have any in-game weapons '(the chainsaw doesn't count as it is a roleplay item). Guns There are '''guns '''in Emergency Response: Liberty County that can be used to attack players in the game. To use guns, you must buy them with '''in-game cash. Here is a list of all the guns in the game currently. 'P2000 Pistol' Magazine Size: 13 Damage: 10 Fire Rate: Semi 'MAC-10 Machine Pistol' Magazine Size: 30 Damage: 5 Fire Rate: 1200 'Nova Shotgun' Magazine Size: 8 Damage: 80 Fire Rate: Semi 'P90 Carbine' Magazine Size:40 Damage: 5 Fire Rate: 1090 'Galil Assault Rifle' Magazine Size: 32 Damage: 7 Fire Rate: 750 'M249 Machine Gun (gamepass only)' Magazine Size: 150 Damage: 8 Fire Rate: 705 Jail Jail '''is a feature in Emergency Response: Liberty County that punishes a player if they commit a crime. There is a number of crimes you can go to jail for, listed below. Crimes '''Murder of an officer Damaging an officer Murder of a civilian Damaging a civilian Robbing an ATM What happens When you get sent to jail by a police officer arresting you, you instantly get teleported into a jail cell with the door locked. Two timers appear on the bottom-right corner of the screen: One for when your jail door opens, and another for when you get released for your crime. Also, a button appears above the jail door timer, saying "Bail Out". '''If you click the button, you get an on-screen notification, confirming you would like to pay in-game cash to instantly get released. While in jail, you cannot '''purchase items/cash, switch teams, '''or get regular paychecks. To add '''insult to injury, '''if you attempt to leave jail by resetting or rejoining the game, '''you will still be in prison! If you get released or you bail out, you will respawn outside of prison at the civilian spawn, and everything will return to normal. All guns bought before going to jail will be taken away when you get released! You will have to rebuy all guns bought before going to jail! Game Menu The game menu '''is the menu that lets you do most of the interactions in Emergency Response: Liberty County. The current functions for the game menu are: '''Changing teams, buying cash, '''going into the game shop, and viewing the '''player list. Changing teams In the change teams menu, you can click a team you would like to choose. If you click any one of the emergency service teams, it will ask you to choose a callsign. The callsign can only be digits,'' and can only support' ''3 to 4. Once you choose a callsign, the menu will close, and you will respawn as the team you chose. Buying cash In the cash menu, you can select the amount of cash to buy. Here are the amounts of cash you can buy at once. $7,500 cash for 35 Robux $25,000 cash for 90 Robux $70,000 cash for 230 Robux $200,000 cash for 580 Robux $750,000 cash for 1,800 Robux $2,000,000 cash for 3,500 Robux (best value) Once you click the amount the cash you would like, it will bring up the standard Roblox purchase prompt, and once bought, it will give you the amount the cash you specified. Game shop In the game shop, you can buy guns and the RFID Disruptor, which lets you''' rob ATMs,''' and is a '''one-time' use item before it gets removed from your backpack.' It will also let you '''refill ammo for your guns, '''which will save between servers. Player list In the player list, you can view every player's '''team,' callsign (only if you are an officer yourself), and username. In-Game Cash In-game cash '''allows you to buy all of the items in the game, including '''vehicles, items, '''and '''more. The ways to earn cash are as follows. How to earn cash Continuing to play the game (in-game paychecks) Robbing ATMs A player dropping cash (triggered by the player dying) You can also buy cash using the game menu with Robux. Robbing ATMs Robbing ATMs '''is another way to get cash in Emergency Response: Liberty County. This is '''dangerous, '''as you can get arrested for doing it! '''Be careful after robbing! How to rob it To even start robbing an ATM, you need to buy an''' RFID Disruptor (which is in the game shop). After that, you need to approach an ATM, then use it as you normally would. Then, click the RFID Disruptor in the bottom-right corner to insert it. Once you click it, a minigame will start where you have to click at a certain time. You only have '''2 strikes before you lose! '''If you do it enough times, you will become '''wanted '''and a pop-up will appear, telling you to collect the money. Once done, the GUI will disappear, and you will have '''robbed an ATM. '''If you '''lose twice, '''you will become wanted, the GUI will disappear, and you will get no cash.'''